The Corpse Bride
by animefreak2119
Summary: This is a retelling of Tim Burton's the Corpse Bride. Have you ever wondered where the dead go in the end? Then I have a story for you. One of an arranged marriage and the other accidental throw in some of the liveliest dead men you'll ever meet, a man obsessed with riches and we've got ourselves a new take on the classic tale of happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay so I do not own Fairy Tail. I do not own Corpse Bride. I am not receiving anything for this story except the enjoyment of writing it. Did I do that right? Well if I didn't and someone comments please let me know.**

A blue butterfly flew in circles trapped by a clear glass cover, "I'm almost done," a young man of no more than twenty muttered dragging an inked feather across a previously blank page. There had been a strange surge of these butterflies as of late and the younger Master Fullbuster had found them to be interesting to say the least.

His parents however had remained uninterested as they usually did. Heaving a regretful sigh Gray- yes his name was Gray not master or mister - lifted the lid of the case allowing the butterfly to flutter away, "I wish I could join you." he muttered out bitterly before slamming his sketch book shut standing, "But if that were possible I would have done already long ago."

"It's a glorious day for a wedding." a middle aged woman stated taking in the gloomy setting that was known as Fiore. She was Minerva Fullbuster and she stood on the top of her stoop as her only sevant Lyon stood at the bottom.

"A wedding _rehearsal_," Lyon corrected gently as they made their way toward the carriage.

"A glorious day for a wedding rehersal," Minerva turned to look at her husband eyes fierce. She folded her fan tapping his vest with each syllable, "And that's why everything every last little thing. Every _microscopic _little thing must go-"

"According to plan," Lyon agreed hastely opening the carriage's old doors for her helping her inside, "Your son will be married."

Minerva gave him a distasteful frown, "Speaking of sons where is mine?" she asked before peeking out of the window to find her son doing as he did best :day dreaming and gazing out of his window. She shrieked as he stood, "Gray get down here we are meant to arrive soon!"

With a sublte shake of his head Gray rushed down to meet his parent. He did not understand her rush the Scarlett family lived two streets across from them the journey was scarcely anytime even when walking.

His mother acted as if they were part of high society though most new they were most certainly not. Sure they made a fair amount of money but they were glorified fishermen the only difference between them and men out on their boat was they had just enough money to hire someone to do it for them. This man was eight or so years older than Gray his name was Lyon and he had a knack for fishing and an addiction to tobacco that had shortened his years, wrinkled his skin, and given him a bad cough.

Lyon's appearence wasn't the only thing changed to quickly his demeaner was changed by his employment to the Fullbuster's. His smile was smaller and his eyes dim. Gray finally entered the carriage the horses where jolted into movement by Lyon who seemed to do everything for his mother what she would do without him seemed unthinkable. Gray recieved a scathing look from his mother and to break the tension decided to ask about the infamous Erza Scarlett his fiance whom he had never met, "So this is it then? I'm off to have a wedding with some girl I've never met?"

"No," Minerva replied bristling slightly, "You're having a wedding _rehersal_ with the lovely Miss Erza Scarlett."

"You don't really know if there's anything lovely about her though do you?" Gray asked gaving out the window toward the sky that seemed to be crying for him, "For all we know she could be some insufferable, whiny, girl."

"Even if she was mising all her hair and had oth her eyyes gouged out she'd still be a Scarlett and would still be one of the high society and you will not insult those above you."

Gray scoffed smoothing down his suit once again, "Remind yourself of that once and a while," he muttered darkly quiet enough for her not to hear.

"It's a terrible day," Mrs. Scarlett spoke out right to her husband who nodded in agreement. Most of the time they where in agreement most of the time. Their names were Zeref and Mavis. To outsiders they seemed cold and distant cruel and haughty about their wealth. To insiders they were strong, ruthless and very possesive of what was there's.

"To think our daughter married to the noveaux-rich." Zeref gave an unattractive look of disdain on his charming face. He found his wife mimicing him her bottom lip jutted out. The two looked very young of course never having to work and being only midway into their thirties helped with that.

"They're so common," Mavis spat her bright green eyes shining, "Our daughter marrying one of them? Oh it could not be worse!"

Zeref pulled his wife closer to him leading her away from the window towards their daughter's room. "Couldn't be worse is something I don't agree with Mavi. The bankrupt aristocrat without a penny to their name like you and I is something I feel to be much much worse." Zeref wore a grim expression as Mavis leaned heavily on him saddened by the thought. They did have money quite a lot actually but it was all in stocks and couldn't be accessed for a while the couple was desparate and needed the money if only to keep their greatest treasure from the greif of the world.

Mavis straightened as they reached their daughter's room turning to her husband, "But that gives us more reason to make sure everything goes according to plan."

Zeref stooped down to his wife's height tucking a stray piece of blond hair, a stark contrast to his own black hair, behind her ear his hand lingering, "Every microscopic thing." he agreed crimson eyes sharpening before they joined their daughter into room where the lady-in-waiting Porsyla was tightening their daughter's corset.

"Mother," Erza greeted calmly, "What if this Fullbuster boy -Gray was it?- what if we don't persay like each other?"

"Do you think your father and I like each other," Mavis asked feigning disappointment her husband doing the same.

Erza saw her mother and father in the reflection of the mirror their comical faces making her giggle, "I think I'm proof enough for that."

"Get that corset tightened properly I can still hear you speaking without gasping," Zeref taunted recieving a scathing glare for Porslya, "Sorry don't mean to doubt your abilities just trying to make light of a situation."

Mavis nodded along in agreement pulling Zeref along with her backpeddling out of the room breaking out in laughter when they closed the door, "Ha! Porcy's angry with you expect spit in your soup," she taunted giving him a nudge to his lower torso.

"Then you should expect to be trading soup with me," Zeref replied moving to place a kiss on Mavis' lips - _Ding! Dong!_

The butler answered the door as they made their way down the stairway, "Mrs. Fullbuster, Mr and Mrs Scarlett," The Butler introduced formally.

"That's it I hate them already." Mavis muttered before they both painted on smile for their guests, "Hello welcome to our home."

"Erza will be along in a few moments we will be taking tea in the west wing." Zeref said instead of greeting the new comers.

Instead of immediatly following the adults Gray found himself seated in front of the grand piano that was sleek black and served as the only furniture in the foyer along with the stool. Gray began to play a song that seemed to neither begin nor end going on without ever quite finishing.

Well until someone interupted him hat is, "Are you my fiance?" a femine voiced asked causing Gray to stop abruptly standing, "Are you deaf? I am mearly wondering are you Gray Fullbuster?" she asked.

"Yes! I mean no. I mean I'm not deaf but I am Gray Fullbuster and you are Miss Scarlett?" she nodded. Gray watched her descend the staircase she was beautiful just like her parents though she lived up the the name Scarlett moreso than they with her shining red hair.

"That seems to be the logical conclusion does it not?" Erza asked rhetorically taking a seat where the Fullbuster boy had just leapt from patting the space beside her, "So you play piano? I don't really appreciate music as much as a young lady should but you should play it will fill any awkard silences we encounter." Gray nodded stiffly taking a seat as she began to speak and he began to play, "I myself enjoy fencing." Gray's eyes widened and she took notice, "I know it's not something proper women do but my mother taught me and I've never met a more respectable figure of woman."

"Well then that's all that counts isn't it?" Gray asked a small smile gracing his pail face, "Do you have any freinds Miss Erza? I can't say I have any really though I do enjoy Lyon from time to time."

"Jellal," Erza replied almost immediatly her smile brightening, "He was my teacher for a while when I first started fencing - well sort of we were both mere children but not a year ago he had to go of at see somewhere far from Magnolia and his ship was lost... but he's still alive to me anyway," Erza paused gripping her seat, "No one really dies do they? As long as you remember them properly and are patient they always come back to you or sometimes you find them."

Mavis entered the room silently peering to watch her daughter make freinds with her fiance then she saw it. She saw the sadness and acted quickly, "What are you two doing _alone_ together?" Gray had the decency to look embarrassed and stumbled away from Erza.

"Oh Mother you're scaring him we were having a nice little chat but I suppose tea is in order." Erza replied as Mavis sent a playful smile and wave toward Gray.

"Sorry Mr Fullbuster just want to keep you both respectful walls have ears you know." she took Erza's hand and wound her arm to fit int the crook of Gray's arm.

The trio began to venture to the right wing and Gray found himself enjoying Erza and Mavis. They stopped at the doors of the tea room and Gray saw Mavis' eyes light up with a definitely scary, possessive gaze. He followed it to find his mother. Oh damn his mother! She was leaning far to close to Master Zeref and pushing her chest together.

Instead of shreiking at her husband like other woman would have Mavis instead dropped their hands and glided to the table seating herself firmly between Minerva and Zeref leaning on Zeref setting more space between them, "I sure know how to find my daughter do I not? I told you right by the Gray his piano playing is simply lovely by the way," Mavis stated sending him a soft smile.

"Thank you Mavis," Gray stated returning her smile warmly.

"Using such familiar terms with our host-" Minerva began waving a hand at her child lavishly.

Mavis cut her off, "I told him he could call me that. I decide what my guests call me not my guest and if it upset me I could handle it myself." Mavis stated smartly allowing her feet to swing slightly as she leaned on Zeref.

"Well then Mavi-"

"It's still _Mrs. Scarlett_ to you," Mavis amended rising from her seat, "Shall we head off to the church?" she asked no one argued as the Fullbuster's made their way out Gray being the one to spare her a smile and wave goodbye. Erza exited moments later after carefully finishing her cake not letting a crumb go to waste.

"I love it when you get jealous," Zeref murmured through his tea setting it down just in time to recieve a lasting kiss to his lips. Soft yet strong just like her.

"I have never been good with sharing-"

Zeref patted the crown of her head like she was a young child, "Something we've always had in common now come along."


	2. Terrible Actors and a Mysterious Woman

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;"strongspan style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Author's Note: Okay so this deviates a bit from the movie as you can tell. I made the parents a bit more caring in their own ways Minerva's is introduced more formally in this chapter but as I said this is embased/em on Corpse Bride so I have the creative freedom to put more of a spin on it than character from Fairy Tail acting out the exact same story. Again I do not own Fairy Tail. I do not own Corpse Bride./span/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" The group of soon to be in-laws arrived at the church soon after that. An older man, reverend by the name of Igneel, was reciting the vows for each of them to repeat and he was weary to say the least. The two seemed to be trying but both stumbled over their words and actions needed to be taken, "From the beginning again." he suggested feeling more exasperated running a hand through his hair a darker slightly orange red incomparison to Erza's.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" They tried again. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" And again.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" And emagain. em/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Until Zeref had finally snapped, "Reverend is there anyway we could continue this tomorrow? Before the wedding I promise they will both be fit for the job probably the fatigue you know?"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "I supp-"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Well what is a bride and what is a groom if they cannot exchange a few sentences to one another?" an unknown voice asked walzing into the church as if he owned it.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "And whom my you be?" Mavis asked stifly as a man with dark purple hair entered the room. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Bora Prominence," he introduced taking a seat near the Scarlett's but the duo rose almost immediatly following this action.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Then do tell us Mr Prominence why you feel the need to interupt this rehersal cerimony?" Mavis asked as they began to move toward the exit.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Well, apparently I am dreadful at keeping date and I've arrived a day earlier than the actual ceremony."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Zeref scrunched his brows together looking the man up and down then to his wife who shook her head discreetly. She didn't recognize him either, "Is he from your family Mrs. Fullbuster?" he asked over his shoulder to Minerva who had risen as well.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" She shook her head a slight bit of annoyance made its' way into her voice, "No the men in my family know when to give an insult and more likely how to give one. Allow me to give you some advice sir: When you intend to crash a wedding ceremony do not show up early and do not insult the pair that is to be wed." she sent him a scornful glare and turned slightly to face her son, "You heard the reverend we will arrive here early in the morning. I will be taking my leave home though I suggest if you wander to try to practice a bit more vows aren't difficult but I realize the meaning behind them is a bit hard to swallow. Meaning it. emThat'sem what really counts." Gray gave a nod and Lyon discreetly made his way out of the church taking his seat atop the carriage where he hacked and coughed as usual./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Mavis nodded her head, "Agreed Mrs Fullbuster I suppose we shall leave as well then won't we darling?" she saw Bora from her peripheral vision and sighed, "I may not know you but you seem to know us if you already know when and where I suppose we may set and extra plate for a stranger like yourself."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Excellent," Bora murmured to himself before slinking away. Erza felt a shiver down her spine and crinckled her shoulders rolling the muscles out. she only relaxed moments later when he made himself scarce.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Well I supose this is goodbye for now is it not Mrs Fullbuster?" Mavis asked lending a slight curtsy to Minerva she could respect a woman who defended her child well.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "I suppose so. Until tomorrow Mr and Mrs Scarlett." Minerva purred curtsying as well. She pulled her vast skirts up about an inch from the floor and made her exit heels clacking against the hardwood floors. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" She didn't spare a glance over her shouder. Despite what she knew her son believed she knew much about Gray and that he would want to be alone. "Goodbye Gray I expect you home at a respectable."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Yes mother," Gray repsonded moving towrd the exiting trio, "Goodbye Mr., Mrs., and Miss. Scarlett until tomorrow." and with that they were all gone leaving Reverend Igneel alone in the church house.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Oh no it's fine nobody bother with telling me goodbye," Igneel muttered sarcastically shooting a glare at the door. "I swear Natsu these marriges are giving me grey hairs too soon why can't their be more people like you? You idiotic brat." he gave a regretful sigh. The wasn't a good idea thinking of Natsu his son. The son that died in a stupid case of not minding his own buisness. He corked the wine and blew out the candles replacing them in their usual points and continued about his routine he had developed since that fateful day nearly two years ago. Routine. That was what people needed sometimes it could help you get over the pain and loss, "Maybe it will work today." he muttered regretfully eyeing the slightly dented candelabra that sat near the alter the brat had skidded into the church one afternoon and knocked the table allowing it to tumble to the ground. Everything in this church reminded him of his boy. Why wouldn't it? He grew up there. Times like this made Igneel wish he could talk to the dead even if he only had enough time to hear that loud boistrous laugh or to see that smile but they didn't and it killed him a bit every time he thought of it.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Gray walked away. Away from the church and toward the forest. He leaned against one of the narled trees with a sigh, "It's just a few simple vow right Gray?" He asked himself he gave a glance toward the sky the sun was begining to set not that it was easy to tell as the weather was more or less the same. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" He began walking again, "How did it start? With this candle? No! With this- this? Oh! With this hand. Now we're getting somewhere." Gray murmered as the drizzles stopped and the moon shown bright.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" It was getting late but Gray refused to go home he needed to learn those vows. He began mimicing the actions he would take during the ceremony Erza and Gray could do that correctly at least, "With this hand I will lift your cup. No that's idiotic." Gray commented with a frown. "With this hand I will lift you sorrows. Correct but just as stupid you can't physically toch sorrow." Gray murmured moving to the next part, "Your cup will never empty, For I will be your wine. Now that is stupid how does one become liquid and why would someone want to drink another person?" He asked alound knowing no one else was there, "At least it was right. Now with this candle, I will light your way in darkness. Excuse me did that vow just make sense?" he asked retorically to the air around him, "I thought for sure we were using the intense stupidity verson, "With this ring, I ask you to be mine."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "All together now," he announced before begining again, " With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, For I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" He lent down allowing the ring to hang on a dark branch not really paying attention to his actions to busy cheering his own accomplishments.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" He did however noticed the winds begining to whip and he tbegan to reach for the branch his ring had been on but found it to be gone or more likely moved in the wind. Gray began to search bending on his knees moving branches until he felt something brushing his shoulder. He quickly made a grab for what ever it was hoping for something rough like a tree branch but instead grasped something softer fleshier. Letting out an unmasculine yelp he jumped from his stop running in the straight-shot direction toward the town of Magnolia. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Which of course had to be through a graveyard, naturally. He leapt over tombstones and tried to ignore the world he must have been imagining. Gray did not hear a woman's laugh it was the wind and nothing more. He was a home sleeping a dream he would wake up from very soon hopefully. Gray gasped a leaned over the side of the bridge breathing heavily. What ever had or had not been there must have been gone.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Right?span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Moments later Gray had calmed himself running his hand roughly through his hair spiking it even more than usual. His thunderous heartbeat slowed to a steady beat. Then he heard it. It being the dainty emTap. Tap. Tap.em of a woman's shoe. He turned maybe to prove he could. Maybe inspite of the whole ordeal never the less he turned and was greeted by something expected and unexpected./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" The expected: a woman. The unexpected: A woman in a slightly frayed wedding gown trickled with crimson spots. The woman had stark white skin marred by a jagged slit across her swan neck and hair like the sea on a sunny day wearing a gold band around her wedding ring finger. She reached forward unabashed pulling him by his jaw with shockingly cold fingers drawing him closer. She only whispered a simple, "You may now kiss the bride." before she kissed him deeply and the world went black. span/p 


	3. Accidental Marriage, and Lively Corpses

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" strongAuthor's Note: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do not own Corpse Bride./strong/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" When Gray felt himself wake he heard before he saw, "We've got a breather here!" a gruff voice commented. He felt something cold jab his cheek, "Weird he's all warm gives me the willies!" was a young voice's comment.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" He opened his eyes to find the woman from before whoever she was hovering over his along with a large black haired man and blue haired boy. He let out a small stiffled yelp jumping from his spot on the warm wooden floor and began turning around in circles trying to find some sort of landmark to judge from where he was and found none. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Watchcha dancin' around like that for mister?" a girl asked making him stop suddenly finding the speaker, "Hiya I'm Wendy you a new arrival?" she asked her arms folded behind her back.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" The woman from before the one who had most likely brought him to wherever he was appreared behind Wendy, "Yes new arrival," she agreed.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "The new arrivals' parties are always so exciting!" Wendy squealed excitedly her light blue hair swishing as she jumped.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" The woman nodded, "Juvia agrees the new stories are great fun to hear but before that we need to get ready why don't you go find Mira and give her a hand."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" The woman, now Juvia, proceeded to Gray as Wendy ran toward the bar a concerned look painting her face before she called over her shoulder, "Juvia means metaporically Wendy!" she returned her attention to Gray who was eying her neck wearily, "You said your vows so beautifully." she smiled giving a tender look to the ring that rested on her finger.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Gray on the other hand looked even more confused a promptly began hitting his head on the nearest hard surface, also known as a table. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he demanded of himself to no avail.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Is your husband one of the dumber ones?" a voice asked it was the boy from before.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Juvia thinks he is a bit confused but she thinks he will be fine in a moment or two." and just like that he stopped banging his head moving to the bar to sit and lay his head on the bar, "Now what did Juvia tell you?" she asked Romeo who nodded rolling his eyes playfully.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Husband? What happened?"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "You got married to Juvia," Juvia explained with a show of her ring.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Gray's eyes widened but he knew he needed to know more, "Where are we?" he scanned the room to find no one he recognized or if he did they had been gone to long for him to remember.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "I'll help your husband out Juvia don't worry he might even remember me," a gravelly voice spoke from behind Gray causing him to whip around.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Alright Juvia wanted to find Gajeel anyway." Juvia replied before jumping over the bar to where the alcohol was stocked.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" The man standing before him had dark tanned skin and pink colored hair spiking around his head, "Natsu?" the man smiled and nodded. "What happened to your voice?"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Well your body changes when your dead. See I was killed by inhalations while caught in a fire. Now I'm always at high fever temperatures and my voice sounds like I just ate glass. Can't change out of what you die in so dress your best when you feel threatened," he said as Gray eyed his shirt the center had burned away as had half the leg of his pants leaving him in pants that reached his mid shin. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "I guess you're a real Flame Brain now aren't you?" Gray asked lightly feeling a bit better knowing someone in wherever this was Natsu laughed it off, "And what about that lady who I'm supposedly married to? How'd she die?" Natsu's laughter grew and he was practically howling when Juvia returned with a large man with long striking black hair presumably Gajeel.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Natsu collected himself, "Give me a listen Gray it's one of my favorite stories." Natsu stepped onto the make shift stage near the bar, "Hey!" he shouted over the noise of the bar, "Give me a listen you corpses. At least the ones who still got an a ear. I'm telling a story that'll make your dead eyes cry! The story of our own corpse bride," he announced Romeo muttered under his breath startling Gray slightly at his sudden appearence, 'oh this is gonna be good!' and Juvia looked bashful as Natsu began, "Now this is a story of love, desception," he paused giving a low smile, "And a murder most foul." span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Gray gave a frown feeling less cheerful sending a pitiful glance in the crowds direction. These people used to be alive and now they were all emdeadem something that had not yet dawned upon him. Gajeel seemed to have noticed this and slung a free arm around him, "We're all dead and none of us are upset about it you know why?" he asked rhetorically, "Because you can hide and pray but we all end up dead in our own grave so why be so depressed especially since it happens so very fast?" he asked before moving away ordering another drink./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Well our girl was -and still most certainly is- a beauty known far and wide and a mysterious strange blew into town, He was plenty handsome but poor as dirt and our poor baby girl fell so hard and fast like a lead balloon." Natsu took the opportunity to grasp Juvia's arm pulling her onto the stage into a deep dip, "And when her daddy said no the couple decided to elope solid plan or so she thought. So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night. They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight. Now her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove," Natsu took her hand twirling her around as a sort of proof, "You don't need much when you're really in love. Except for a few things, or so I'm told never really experienced this part. Like the family jewels and a satchel of gold. Then next to the grave yard by the old oak tree. On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three. She was ready to go, but where was he...?" he dragged out the question and Gray felt a strange sense on worriedness.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "And then?" Wendy and Romeo asked together.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "She waited." span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Some of the adults joined in, "And then?"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "There in the shadows, was it the man?" he asked as if expecting an actual responce Grays stomach began to churn as he listened.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "And then?" everyone except Gray and Juvia had asked but the look on his face asked for him.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Natsu began tapping his boney hand over his still heart, "Her little heart beat SO loud."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "And then?" Gray joined the rest of them on the edge of his barstool. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Natsu's eyes flicked over to him, "Then everything went black. Now when she opened her eyes she was dead as dust. Her jewels were missin' and her heart was bust. So she made a vow lyin' under that tree that she'd wait for her true love to come set her free." Gray felt his optimism sink knowing where this was heading, "Always waiting for someone to ask for her hand. When out of the blue comes this young man who vows forever to be by her side." he jumped from the stage straight to Gray who felt more understanding shining through. "And that's the story of our corpse bride."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Gray squirmed under Natsu's stare, "What's wrong? Didn't expect the ending?" Gray was not the closest with Nastu when he was alive but oh did he hear the stories! The ones about the boy who was stronger than an ox and more protective than a lion. Natsu was protecive of his friends to say the least and Juvia seemed to be a freind.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" At that thought Gray ducked under passerby and ran away from wherever he was to another place he had never seen before, "You're boyfreinds a bit jumpy isn't he?" Gajeel murmered slurping down some unnamable alcoholic sustance.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" As Natsu nodded his head in agreement Juvia rolled her eyes making a show of her ring, "He's not Juvia's boyfreind he's Juvia's husband now why don't you dolts run along and ruin someone else's night?" she asked before heading after Gray in no rush she knew this place was new to him he wouldn't get far.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" When she left Natsu immediatly headed toward a hulking man of muscle named Elfman picking a fight with him easily after questioning how much of a man he was. Gajeel however kept his place instead listening to a small blue haired woman prattle on about how bad the books made now a days where and how she 'might as well throw all of my bookmarks and reading glasses away! These writers need to step up their game or I'll start haunting them again!'span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" A woman in purple meandered down the bright hallway at a leisure pace. There was a new arrival she had heard but where was the rush? He'd still be there even if she took twenty years they were dead and had nowhere else to go. Now she wasn't being morbid quite the contrary. Mirajane loved her death with these people stories were wonderful to listen to it was beautiful down here so excuse her if she wanted to take her sweet time. Moments later she was whooshed past by a man in a dark suit, "Are you the new arrival?" she asked and his eyes widened. It was probably her she had gotten a lot of blood on her dress before she died and it was in strips from the mid thigh down revealing snow white skin. "I guess so well I'm Mirajane freinds call me Mira ememies call me She-Demon lovely meeting you but I must be off and at the speed you're going you must be avoiding something too." span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Yes actually my name's Gray thank you Mira," Mira tutted before venturing on toward the party as if not hearing Gray who again began to run once more.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Turn left at the end of the hall unless you want to run into the dismembered body parts Gray!" she warned earning a surprized chuckled to herself darkly, "Silly boy trying to hide from someone who emactuallyem knows where they're going."/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Mira continued on her walk arriving ten minutes later. Still taking her time she watched her brother and Natsu fighting usually Gajeel joined them where had he gone? Oh, he's with that older arrival Levy again that was going to happen one dead Mira swore to herself since the first time she had seen the older arrivals four years ago. Natsu caught her eye again smiling widely as he always did to everyone. That was a man with no sexual prowess if there ever was one. He never showed any attraction to anyone men, women no one but he was kind so Mira decided not to pester him about his love life as she usually did with new arrivals.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" The cutest couple she had seen by far was Romeo and Wendy both were somewhat recent from faraway places like Mira and her family. The pair seemed to be together most of the time only parting when Natsu decided to drag one of them off on one of his adventures which usually consisted of going up top illeagally or sneaking into Master Makarov's personal office for treats. Then last but not least there was the not present hopeless romantic Juvia the one who helped in her coupling schemes and was not afraid to voice just how much she emlovedem love 'More than air itself!' she would joke as if she still needed air. Juvia was kind and Mira truly hoped she could find the sould to be by her side one day like Mira had during her life. Mira sighed sadly at the thought he was still among the living and probably would be for a long time but until then she would smile, serve food, make drinks, and take her time./span/p 


	4. Libraries Masters and One of the Living

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" strongAuthor's Note: I do not own Corpse Bride. I do not own Fairy Tail. Happy Halloween!/strong/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Gray collapsed upon reaching a deserted bedroom. The chair albiet old was surprisingly welcoming a dark blue and over-stuffed, "What the hell?" he muttered running both hands through his hair. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Well we don't like to say this is hell even if we are underground," Juvia murmured stretching out on the couch opposite him giving him a sideways glance. "Makarov says there is too much happiness here for this to be hell."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Then what is it?" Gray asked sitting a bit straighter.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Juvia gaved a hazey smile and her eyes seemed to glaze over. Gray watched her sit up eyes closing as she inhaled the sweet sent of her home and felt his face heat up, "It- It's a fairy tale here."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Strangest fairy tale I've ever heard of." Juvia laughed not bothering with hiding it even with the back of her hand or a fan as most ladies did in his time. The sight confused him but all the same painted a small smile on his face the reason completely lost upon him. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Well we're always the strange sort down here. None of the propers -the truly propers- make it down here they go to a more orderly place. That's what Makarov says anyway but who wants to be proper when there's nothing to prove and no one to prove it to?" Juvia asked cocking her head to the side her face holding a sweet smile.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Who is this Makarov you've been going on about?" Gray asked eyebrows furrowing in consentration searching his memory for any sort of god coming up with a blank.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Juvia sent him a wicked smile quirking an eyebrow up, "Why are you jealous of Makarov Gray? It's very unbecoming of a husband."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Gray felt his ears turn red thanking the shallow lighting of the room. "N- No I just was wondering you see I've never heard of a Makarov before."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Ha! Well it's time to meet our ruler Master Makarov," Juvia announced standing flourishing her arm out to him which he took almost recoiling at the suddden spine tingling chill that her low temperature sent through him.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Gray aloud himself to be tugged along and introduced to several other corpses some he had already seen. Before they reached a vast room full of books of all kinds Gray and Juvia were joined by a small woman named Levy accompanied by Juvia's friend Gajeel. Upon arriving the group heard a man yelling and Gray shrunk back slightly at the sight of a large dark shadow covering half the room only to be pushed ahead by Gajeel who claimed he needed to go to the spare bones and buy a spine.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "How many times have I told you this is off limits!" a male voice practically roared as Gray saw a relaxed Natsu shrugging innocently as if nothing was wrong.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Natsu rubbed his cheek cleaning unremovable charcol from his face, "I was practicing my nin-nin moves not my fault the most nin like things are off limits." He proceded to fold his arms childishly frowning looking down, "You really shouldn't do that Gramps!"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Oh don't you dare try and pin this on me. It's curiousity that killed the cat you know." a voice lighter than the one from before and the shadow shrank away.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Good news! That's not a problem for you or me!" Natsu announced giving a wide flourish and wide smile. The other said nothing for a moment and the four continued on until they saw the previously argueing pair laughing. Gray's eyes widened a fraction at the sight of a small old man dressed in a fitted bright orange suit laughing along with Natsu who had squated down next to him leaning on Makarov's seemingly frail shoulder.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Stupid joke, child."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Stupid metaphore, Gramps."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Levy dragged Gajeel away something about a new book arrival. "All the books each new arrivals ever read shows up in the library unless it's already here somewhere." Levy explained mildly walking away mumbling about Gajeel's total lack of contribution to the library. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Master! Juvia got married!" Juvia announced cheerfully tugging Gray behind her. Makarov shoved Natsu off of him at that telling him, "Go learn how to read or something I need to meet the poor soul!" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "I emcanem read!" Natsu yelled over his shoulder leaving mentally adding,em Just not all of the big words. /em/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Makarov rolled his eyes moving to hop up a small ladder seating himself in a padded stool behind a desk covered in books and papers strewn in no particular order. "So which one did you decide to mar-" he cut himself off finally looking a Gray really looking at him.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Who was this?span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Makarov did emnotem recognize him./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" It was his job to know emallem of his children and this man wasn't one of him./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Where did you find him Juvia?" Makarov asked calmly. His children didn't know that he knew every person in this place and they did not need to know yet. He would bide his time until it was a real problem for now he would empersuadeem Juvia to send this boy back. /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Up top. His name is Gray," Juvia answered.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Makarov gave a nod eyeing Gray discreetly, "Well then you should go back up top." he suggested elaborating, "You want to meet his parents yes? Gray could introduce you." he suggested earning an excited squeal from Juvia who clapped her hands together.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Inspired idea Master! Juvia's so excited can we go now," she asked Makarov who nodded gauging Gray's reaction finding relief in his eyes. Makarov sent him an understanding look turning back to Juvia.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "When you're ready to go home all you have to do is say 'nakama' don't ask why, I didn't pick it out-" Makarov began a small portal forming an image of the graveyard Gray had just come from obscured only by a blue tint that surrounded the oval like shape of the door.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Natsu cut him off hopping through the portal an arm hooked around each of the newly-weds "That's right I did!" And with that the portal sealed and the trio plopped down on the hard ground, "Ha! That never gets old!" Natsu announced jumping up without missing a beat. Juvia grumbled a bit taking a swing at Natsu's shin which he didn't seem to notice and if he did it must not have hurt because he turned around, "What are you doing on the ground still? Come on we've got Fullibuster's to meet Juvia."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Gray scrambled up at that, "Wait, wait, I should go... emprepareem them for your arrival," he suggested sending a pleading glance toward Natsu who added./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Yeah, he probably needs to explain where's he gone and that he got married in the first place." span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Juvia held her head up with a fisted hand mulling over the idea. What felt like hours though it had been long endless minutes she nodded, "Sure. Just come get me soon after, ya hear?"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Yes, yes I'll come back later," Gray answered quickly spinning on his heel walking a steady pace his feet meeting wet fallen leaves. When he thought he was out of the duo's sights he bolted toward town. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Hmm so he's going to run away is he," Natsu muttered lowly watching Gray suddently speed off.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Did you say something to Juvia," Juvia asked innocently seating herself next to Natsu on a fallen tree.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Natsu looked at her shrugging with an unsuspecting look on his face, "No you here something? Maybe it was a talking cat!" Juvia rolled her eyes but stopped wondering where the noises had come from instead watching the moon high in the sky searching for the supposed man in the moon.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Upon his arrival into town Gray started toward his own home but thought better of it going instead toward the Scarlett's home. He huffed slightly before he ran again feeling the adreneline leaving his body when he arrived at a vine covered wall that lead to a balcony. Gray groaned were one story houses even in existance? Why can't they make things simpler for him just this once? span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Soon he began climbing falling only twice thankfully close to the ground and then when he arrived on the balcony landing on his knee. Cursing under his breath Gray rose to the entrance doors finding them lock. He tapped lightly on the stained glass until someone arrived to open it. It was his fiance Erza Scarlett dressed in a satin white robe hair pulled in a long braid, "Gray? What happened? What are you doing here?" she asked quickly pulling her robe closer retying the knot.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "I don't think I have much time but you see I was practicing the vows and I was in the graveyard then I got them right but then it went wrong. There was this woman and then I passed out and then I woke up. Which was great! Right? But then it wasn't because the woman was dead and then Natsu was dead and so was Levy and there was a library and a master. Then I got back here." Gray rambled out quickly to Erza who could only look at him dumbly in confusion.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Okay Gray you need to calm down and take some time to explain better and I'll try to help in any way I can alright?" Erza order making him sit on one of the lavish couches across from her as she sat in one of her father's favorite chairs.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Gray took a deep breath.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" "We should go after him," Natsu suggested ten of fifteen minutes after Gray's leave Juvia nodded, "We'll just look for the house with the light on or follow his tracks." he suggested adding to himself mentally, em'Couldn't have gotten far with those cold feet."em /p 


End file.
